Big Time Rush Goes on a Camping Trip
by Logan H
Summary: A/N This is my 1st fanfict it my not be as great has other people's


Big Time Rush Goes on a Camping Trip

A/N This is my first fanfict

Kendall *Ahh yeah baby don't stop doing that.*

Jo *Yeah baby I know.*

Kendall *You should suck me.*

James's Mom *Don't forget to put on sunscreen.*

James *Just like you said last time.*

James's Mom *I'm going to the bathroom don't go until I see you put on sunscreen.*

James (Closes the door).

Sandy *Can I have your autograph?*

James *Yeah you go*

Sandy *You should totally give me your cell #.*

James * Here I'll write it down.*

Sandy *Call me sometime.*

James *Maybe if I have time.*

Sandy *Do you have a girlfriend.*

James *No.*

Sandy *Let's go out.*

James *That'll be nice.*

Sandy *Want to go swimming.*

James *Sure.*

Sandy *Let's go.*

Kendall *That was some very good sex.*

Jo *I know.*

Kendall *I'm going to go take a shower.*

Sandy *Come on babe the water's take off your swimtrunks and join me.*

James (Takes off swimtrunks).

Sandy *I told you this was great.*

Sandy *Do you want to do something?*

James *I would be delighted to.*

Sandy *Babe what's that?*

James *What's what?*

Sandy *It looks like a crab.*

James *A crab? Get it off get it off.*

Sandy *There it's off.*

James *Thanks for getting it off.*

Sandy *No problem.*

James *I'm going to get going.*

Sandy *I'll see you later.*

Kendall *What the H E double hockey sticks are you doing?*

James *Nothing.*

Kendall *You're doing something.*

James *No I'm not*

Kendall * Yes you are because you wouldn't have that recording camera.*

James *This totally is going on fb.*

Kendall *Don't worry I'll get you back.*

James *What are we going to eat for dinner?*

Kendall *That's a surprise.*

Kendall *Everybody get dressed.*

Logan *Where are we going.*

Kendall *Camping.*

Carlos *Cool and fabuloso at the same time.*

Kendall *Help me load the things in the RV.*

James *K.*

Kendall *Help me lift the last thing.*

Kendall *Everyone ready to go?*

Logan *Yeah.*

Kendall *Let's get this show on the road.*

James *Let's get cooking with piggy-tailedKeysha

James *We're going to need some macaroni,hot dogs,bread,and ramen

James *See you open the macaroni like this then add the cheese.*

James *Don't be lookin' at my boobies.*

James *Then put the macaroni in the microwave.*

Carlos *What are you doing?*

James *Making a cooking show.*

James *Then we go add the hot dogs in the pot up in here.*

James *Which ramen should we cook?*

James *I don't know pork has the swine flu and the roasted chicken not fried pork it is.*

James *You add the water in like this then put the noodles in.*

James *The macaroni is done and it came out perfect.*

James *Let's see if the hot dogs are ready.*

James *Will you pick up my wig Logan?*

Logan *Here you go.*

James *Those hot dogs are ready up in here.*

Carlos *Can I borrow that recording camera?*

James *No.*

Carlos *I'll bring it back when I'm done.*

Carlos *Thanks for letting me borrow it.*

James *But I didn't let you borrow it.*

Carlos *Hi I'm Carlos one of the band memebers of Big Time Rush.*

Carlos *Yep he's asleep hopefully he doesn't wake up.*

Logan *You were videotaping me while I was sleeping.*

Carlos *That's a lie what you're telling me.*

Logan*I'm totally going to get you back.*

James *Can I have my recording camera back?*

Carlos *Yeah sure here you go.*

James*We're back with piggy-tailedKeysha we were just taking our commercial break.*

James *See you put the soup base in.*

James *Next you put the bread,macaroni,and ramen.*

James*This is a great snack that you and yo family will enjoy.*

James *Bye everyone hoped you liked the recipe.*

Logan *What is that?*

James *Hot dog sandwich.*

Logan *That looks wierd.*

Kendall *We're here.*

Kendall *Let's set the things up.*

James *I'll help after I go to the bathroom.*

Carlos *What was that for?*

Logan *That's a little payback for videotaping me.*

Logan *I'm going to go do something.*

Carlos *Where are you going?*

Logan *I'm not telling anyway you don't deserve to know.*

Carlos *Well I guess I'm going to have CIA here.*

Logan *Why would the CIA come out here anyway.*

Carlos *I dunno.

Bear *Hi Logan.*

Logan *How do know my name and how can you talk to me?*

Bear *Because I'm a talking bear.*

Bear *I like yo music and I am a fan.*

Bear *Can I have your autograph?*

Logan *Sure here you go.*

Bear *Thanks.*

Kendall *Where's James?*

Carlos *I don't know.*

Kimberley *Hey James want to do something?*

James *No.*

Kimberley *Let's do it anyway.*

Kimberley *You and you go tie James down.*

James *I gotta get out of here.*

Kimberley *You go lock the doors and windows.*

James (Screams like a girl).

Kelly *Hey James let's go something.*

James *I don't want to do anything.*

Kelly *Let's go right now.*

Kelly *Yeah I know you like that.*

Kelly *James get back here we weren't finished.*

James *My clothes!*

Kelly *Come here and do something with me and you can have your clothes back.*

Kelly *Let's get started.*

Logan *I'm hungry.*

Kendall *We have food you can eat.*

Logan *Let's go inside.*

Carlos *This is some good food.*

Kendall *Are we going to tell stories cause I have a good one?*

Kelly *That was amazing James.*

Kelly *Before you leave can I have your autograph?*

James *Sure.*


End file.
